In order to ensure that such a device is sealed, i.e. leaktight, when closed, it is known from European patent application EP 0 740 913, international application No. WO 94/14357, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,088, or French patent application No. 2 646 066 to make the wiper member with a collar against which the handle comes to bear axially.
Application Nos. EP 1 275 322 and FR 2 831 033 describe other devices in which such axial bearing is sought.
French patent application No. 2 824 244 discloses a packaging and applicator device for mascara, the device having an applicator that comprises a handle and a stem that are made integrally as a single piece, the device being sealed when closed by means of the handle being in direct contact on the receptacle.